Raven's Secret
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Raven has a secret that she doesn't want Beast Boy to find out about... but she wants something else more. DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! Rated T for insinuated maturity.


Raven was a simple girl. She wore her hair the same way everyday. She wore minimal makeup. She wore the same leotard and cloak everyday, and the other articles of clothing in her closet were all in the same color range of black, blue and purple.

She was labeled as a "goth" or "emo" with her dreary colors and unenthusiastic clothes, but she had a secret.

And that secret was her underwear. No one knew that Raven wore the most colorful underwear. She would never tell anyone out of pure embarrassment. And what made it worse was that she liked her underwear, a lot.

She had pairs of all colors, matching sets of panties and bras. A lot of them had patterns, like rainbows, unicorns and even kittens.

It was very unlike her and if anyone knew she would never hear the end of it.

Keeping it a secret was easy, no one ever came into her room and no one ever saw her in her underwear. The issue was when she started dating Beast Boy.

At first it was fine because they were just dating, they would kiss and hold hands but he never once was invited into her room. But now, seven months into the relationship, it was time.

They wanted each other, they _needed_ each other.

Raven didn't think too much about the issue that her underwear would cause. That was, until Beast Boy tried to pull her shirt off.

"Stop!" Raven pushed her boyfriend away and held her arms tightly around her chest.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in fear and she could feel the guilt he felt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you."

Raven panicked. The thing was that she wasn't being rushed. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, more even. All she thought about was how he would feel inside of her, or what his fingers and mouth could do to her. But she had on a set of hot pink underwear with little hearts all over them… and she would rather die than let Beast Boy see them.

"No, it's okay. You're not rushing me." She put her hand on his and tried to calm him down.

"You pushed me away, I don't want to hurt you. If we're going too fast just tell me and I'll stop. I can wait forever for you Raven, we don't need to do anything you don't want to." Beast Boy continued to ramble on, showing Raven just how romantic and amazing he actually was.

She cut him off with a kiss, her lips stopping him from talking too much. She sighed happily as he kissed her back, his hands holding her waist tightly.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I want this." She confessed, her hands sliding up his torso. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head and straddled his waist.

Beast Boy groaned and moved his hands down to her ass as she kissed his neck. She pushed him back until he was laying on her bed on his back.

He moved to remove her shirt again but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy gave her a hard stare, needing her to tell him what he was doing, why she was hesitant around him.

She sighed and sat back on his lap. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized the choices she had were to not have sex with her boyfriend or to tell him the truth.

"I have to show you something… and you're not allowed to make fun of me." Beast Boy furrowed his brows and sat up with her. His hands rested on her hips and he frowned.

"Why would I make fun of you?"

Raven chuckled and brought her hands down to her shirt. "Trust me… if you laugh we're not having sex tonight." Beast Boy's eyes bulged out of his head as the words fell from her mouth.

"We… I- uh, we're gonna have-" Raven put her hand over his mouth and told him to shut up.

"Don't laugh." Raven sighed again as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She threw the shirt on her floor and turned to look at Beast Boy.

He smiled at her and stared at her breasts and the pink material that covered them. "Is this what you were worried about? Your bra?" Beast Boy held in a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss her exposed skin. "It's cute, and I care way more about your boobs than the color of your bra."

Raven laughed loudly and scooted closer to him as he kissed her chest. "I didn't want you to know about my secret underwear." She confessed.

Beast Boy looked up at her with curiosity. "Tell me you're wearing matching panties."

Raven peered into his eyes for a moment before standing up from his lap. She pushed her leggings down her legs, revealing a matching pair of hot pink panties with hearts, with a trim of lace.

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered, earning a laugh from Raven. She returned to her spot on his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for not making fun of me."

Beast Boy groaned as she ground her hips into his, her hands buried in his hair. "I would never." His fingers pushed into her hips and he couldn't help but stare at the hot pink material on her pale skin. It was sexy.

"As much as I love you in this color, I'd much rather see you out of them." Raven blushed brightly as she realized that she was about to have sex for the first time.

Beast Boy grinned as she unclipped her bra and trailed her hand down the front of his pants.

Raven and Beast Boy laid in bed glowing in the aftermath of their love making. Their clothes were thrown on the ground, completely forgotten about… or so Raven thought.

"Do you have more underwear like those ones?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven giggled and turned to cuddle into his bare chest. "Maybe."

Suddenly intrigued, Beast Boy looked down at his very naked girlfriend. "Can I see them?"

~5 Minutes Later~

"Duude! I love these!" Beast Boy held up a pair of light green underwear with birds on them. "Can you put them on?"


End file.
